Teemo Tales Chapter One
by SashkaTheRed
Summary: Starting chapter of Teemo's adventure in Valoran. Teemo spots a group of Noxian assassins and interrogates their leader for information.


It was a warm spring day. Teemo was laying on his observation platform, covered by his camouflaging net. The air was filled with smell of pine forests and bird songs that were heard all over yordle forests. Teemo was on guard duty for nearby scout training ground.

He was in the middle of planning out the way that he would ask out Tristana for a date when he heard a strange noise in the near bush.

Teemo slowly moved to where strange noise came from and silently pulled his scope out of backpack and looked towards bush. He saw three Noxian assassins, two male and one female. Ever since Bandle City and Damacia entered an alliance, Noxian parties often came to Yordle lands for scouting and pillaging. The female assassin was looking at the map and she appeared to be in charge of the assassin party. She wore a typical dark leather assassin uniform; she had bright red hair and was covered with scars, she also had a big scar over her left eye which triggered teemo's interest. Teemo decided to question her for information.

He quickly took 2 darts from his dart bag and tipped them into one of his poison jars. He pulled out his blowgun and pokes it out of camouflage net. He slowly took a deep breath and put a poisoned dart into the blowgun and cleared his mind. He blew his blowgun and before the dart even hit its target he put another dart in and blew it again. Before female assassin could even realize what was happening both of her co-workers were lying dead on the forest floor.

»Yordles. « She said to herself with a pinch of anger and started running away into the forest. Teemo quickly grabbed his camouflage net and put it in his backpack and ran after the assassin. Teemo started shooting darts on her left and right side just near the ear to make her move. He has a secret place, a glade in forest hidden from intruders and ready for interrogations when he needs to. His tactic worked. Every time he shot a dart near her right ear she turned left and vice versa.

»We're nearly there« he thought to himself. He prepared final dart and soaked it into sleeping poison. He has 4 jars of different poisons, one is lethal, one is sleeping poison, one is blinding poison and last one is paralysing poison which in small doses causes local paralaysis and in bigger doses it causes complete paralysis. As they were nearing the secret glade he put the dart into his blowgun and aimed at the assassin's neck. His shot was flawlessly and hit the mark. The assassin staggered but kept running. Her strength was fading and her eyelids were getting heavier by the second. Teemo's timing was perfect to the millisecond; as soon as the assassin entered his private glade she felt down to the ground and sank into deep sleep.

Teemo quickly set up a perimeter of traps and raised his leaf walls surrounding the glade so they wouldn't get disturbed. He flipped her over so she was on her back on the forest grounds. He removed her weapons, searched her for any documents of which he only found the map she was looking at before and proceeded stripping her until she was in her undergarments. She had beautiful and large breasts and athletic body. He tied her arms and legs to trees around her so she was stretched and she woultdn't be able to do anything while he interrogated her. He lay down next to her left side and covered himself with the camouflage net, deciding he'll take a short nap while the sleeping poison is still in effect; usually his victims stay asleep for at least 2 hours after being poisoned.

Female assassin woke up, she felt a little dizzy. Only thing she could remember was running away from yordle, after that she blacked out. She remembered she had a map with scouting information in her left pocket and tried to reach for it but she noticed her arms are tied up. She tried to move with her legs and those were tied up as well. Only thing she was able to move was her butt and back, while doing that she felt something furry tickling her left side where bush was next to her.

The bush started moving and she was a little bit scared, leafs fell off and where there was a bush a second ago now yordle scout was standing. He has light brown fur with green uniform and deep blue eyes. He is also wearing green hat with red googles on it and beautiful blue feathers sticking out of tip of the hat. He stared and her and asked: »Who are you and what are you doing in our lands? «

She replied with snobbish voice: »I will not answer to soulless creature like yourself! « Teemo looked her directly into her eyes and said with anger: » You may think us Yordles have no soul but soul is only thing you'll have left after you bring wraith of Yordle upon yourself. « His eyes flashed with anger and blood thirst, but he restrained himself. He removed gloves from his hands and continued with softer voice: »So tell me assassin who are you and why are you here? « While saying that he put his hand on her stomach and started softly rubbing it »My name is Katarina Du Couteau but my friends call me Kat and we were scouting your scouts training ground. « She couldn't believe she just gave up key information like that, she started wondering if his hands are laced with poison of some sort to make her reveal every secret she holds. He smiled as he knew what she was thinking. He placed his hand on scar she had on her left hip and asked where she got it from. »I was on mission on Freljords and a frost boar surprised attacked me. « »And what about this? « He asked while he leaned over closer to her face »Where did you get this one? «As soon as he finished that question he licked the scar that went across her left eye. She was noticeable surprised by that and started stuttering »I – I –I –I got it from my first big mission. Why are you so interested in my scars? « She was getting aroused and was noticeably breathing heavier.

Teemo leaned closer to her lips until he was but an inch away and asked »What's on the map you had? « »J-j-j-just some marked c-c-c-camps you y-y-y-y-yordles have « she was shivering and as soon as finished that sentence she kissed Teemo. Teemo opened his mouth and let her tongue in and moved his hands further up her body. They were rubbing each other's tongues and Teemo slipped his hand bellow her bra and started rubbing her nipples. She moved her mouth away and said with shaking voice » Would you be so kind to rub and lick me down there? «. Teemo said nothing, he removed his hands and move towards her panties, and he kneeled and gently moved panties on side with left hand. He leaned forwards ready to take a taste of her bright pink pussy.

*Poof* Where there was Katarina a minute ago there was just a little squirrel. »LULU« Teemo yelled with annoyance in his voice. From treetops came a playful giggle. Yordle sorceress jumped down and said »By the looks of it you finished interrogation anyways, what's the harm of me having fun as well? « She picked up squirrel and patted her. Teemo raised his blowgun and put in his sleeping dart and shot it at squirrel, which feel sleep instantly. » Why would you do that to an innocent little animal. She can't hear anything anyways when she's a squirrel« »I got the information I wanted so she's of no use to me anymore. « Teemo replied. »I've heard someone is trying to ask Tristy out again« Lulu replied with a playful smile. Teemo looked down in slight embarrassment »Yeah. I want to make sure the date goes as planned and that it will be perfect«. »She loves nature. You should take her to grass field or edge of forest. She'd love it there« »Thank you Lulu, and thank you for making sure I didn't go too far with that noxian assassin« »It's fine. That's what friends are for« she replied with a chuckle and continued »So what do you want to me to do with her now? «.

Teemo said »If you could take her to Sablestone mountains that would be great. I'd like to prepare a date with Tristy now«. »Sure. Have fun with Tristy and good luck. « Lulu replied and left. »Yeah thanks« he said to himself wait a moment and then left himself.


End file.
